politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokkenjima
Rokkenjima 'is an island nation located in the Baltic Sea between the nations of Sweden and Finland. The nation existed on Orbis under the leadership of Erika Furudo up until the Rokkenjima Explosion Accident. After almost eight months, the nation was re-established under the leadership of Eva-Beatrice, after arriving from the planet of Digiterra. Cities of Rokkenjima ''Cities of Meta: Evatrice The capital of Rokkenjima, and also its largest city. This is where Eva-Beatrice resides and the location of the interstellar teleporter that leads to Digiterra. Evatrice has a population of around 160,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #1. Erika-shi Modeled after the nation's capital on Digiterra. This coastal city is the home to the nation's largest shipping port. This is also where new immigrants enter the country. Erika-shi has a population of around 160,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #2. Beato-shi Modeled after the city of Beatograd on Digiterra. Beato-shi has a population of around 160,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #3. Virgilia-shi Modeled after the city of Virgilgrad on Digiterra. Virgilia-shi has a population of around 159,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #4. Gaap-shi Named in honor of one of the 72 Great Demons and 33rd highest ranking earl of the underworld, Gaap. Although it produces nothing special compared to the nation's other cities, it is one of the fastest-growing cites in Rokkenjima. Gaap-shi has a population of around 158,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #5. Cities of Orbis: Alcamoth Rokkenjima's most technologically advanced city on Orbis. It floats above Eryth Sea as a result of the amount of Ether in the air. The only way to enter the city is by using teleportation pods located on hovering reefs throughout Eryth Sea. The city is Rokkenjima's first on Orbis, and serves as the location for all the nation's embassies. Alcamoth has a population of around 136,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #6. Hinamizawa A major city constructed just outside a small village. It is most known by the public for carrying an unusual disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. Hinamizawa has a population of around 125,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #7. Sintiya-shi Named after Eva-Beatrice's wife, Grand Duchess Sintiya of Finland. The main attraction of the city is the recently built Raizen Academy. The purpose of the Academy is to educate those with natural magical abilities lying dormant within them to reach their full potential. Students of Raizen Academy work to hone their magical skills over the course of a year. Those who succeed have the option to enroll in Rokkenjima's military in a branch of their choosing. Only citizens of Rokkenjima are able to attend. Sintiya-shi has a population of around 124,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #8. Vampiria Being constructed specifically for vampires, it is the only city of its kind on Orbis. With Rokkenjima's large vampire population, the Witch Council decided to create for them their own city to call home. Although it isn't required for all vampires in Rokkenjima to live there, about 92% currently are. The city is also home to the Devil's Castle, Rokkenjima's new military headquarters built for Commander Satan Jacob. Only those considered magical creatures by the Witch Council are allowed to enter the city (witches, vampires, demons, angels, fairies, etc.). Vampiria has a population of around 122,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #9. New Tallinn New Tallinn is Rokkenjima's first major city located on mainland Europe. Once the capital of the former independent state of Estonia, the city has been completely revamped and expanded upon to accommodate for Rokkenjima's ever increasing population. Other major Estonian cities have received the same treatment. New Tallinn has a population of around 100,000 people and is powered by Rokkenjima's Nuclear Power Complex #10. Government The '''Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. Its Orbis branch is currently made up of Eva-Beatrice, Saeko Ami, Natsume Maemi, Kasaya Mizuki, Dusk Nocturne, and Kihara Tomoko. The Council, having absolute authority over the nation, makes the need for multiple political parties irrelevant and as such do not exist in Rokkenjima. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, was brought to Orbis from Digiterra. Satan Jacob serves as the active commander of the Armed Forces, with his trusted generals Lucifer and Alciel below him. General Esdeath Partas would join later on. It is one of few armed forces on Orbis to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power. Aurora Bombs Aurora Bombs are Rokkenjima's main weapons of mass destruction. Instead of Uranium, these weapons use a magical resource from the Meta World known as Aurora07151129. As such, Aurora Bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation. The weakest ones yield what would be 140 Mt worth of TNT, and the strongest ones yield what would be 300 Mt worth of TNT. Delta Bombs An experimental weapon of mass destruction used by Rokkenjima. In terms of power, Delta Bombs far surpass that of Aurora Bombs. They make use of a magical resource known as Delta02. Like Aurora Bombs, they do not emit any harmful radiation. Currently, there has only been one known test of the Delta Bomb by Rokkenjima's military. It took place on Saethea, a planet 16 times the mass of Orbis in the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy, under the supervision of Commander Satan Jacob and the Witch Council. After the bomb had completely destroyed the planet in a matter of 13 seconds, the test was deemed a success, however use of the Delta Bomb on Orbis was banned by the Witch Council. Resources After a thorough search of the Meta World by the Witch Council, hundreds of useful resources were discovered. Some of which include: * Aurora07151129 - used for Aurora Bombs * Delta02 - used for Delta Bombs * Ether - it has the capability of providing clean energy to cities, and may also be used to power military vehicles. The resource has been in use nationwide as of February, 2016. When released into the air, Ether can cause certain objects to float. Taking advantage of this ability, the city of Alcamoth was constructed. Rokkenjima also makes use of resources naturally found on Orbis. After magical energy was greatly weakened on the planet, the resource Ragnite was discovered. Being unable to use any magical resources to power its military at the time, Rokkenjima used Ragnite as a substitute. The resource itself has many different uses, from powering cities, fuel, and even medicine. Trade of this resource was, at first, restricted by the Witch Council. Since then, Rokkenjima has opened up trade of medical Ragnite to its close allies (Sweden, Finland, and the Greater Meta Republic). Medical Ragnite was also traded with the Holy Britannian Empire until the Witch Council ended the agreement just a few weeks later. Trade of medical Ragnite was opened up to the Quarian Empire in early June, 2016. On June 21, 2016, trade of medical Ragnite was opened up to Wintery following the establishment of diplomatic relations with the nation. Meta The planet of Meta was created by the Witch Council, following their decision to completely leave Orbis and create their own planet, thus escaping from all the trivial matters plaguing the planet. The planet is roughly the same size as Orbis, and is located the same distance away from the sun. The environment of Meta is also very similar to that of Orbis, having continents and oceans. As the planet was created by the Witch Council, it falls under the protection of Eva-Beatrice's Territory Lord power, and as such is completely manipulable by her. Meta is also under the divine protection of the Witch Senate, with only those invited by either the Council or Senate being able to visit. Meta is home to the majority of Rokkenjima's population with over 80% residing there. Rokkenjima has since returned to Orbis, having established the city of Alcamoth in the chain of islands located between the countries of Sweden and Finland known as the Åland Islands. Citizens of Rokkenjima are allowed to freely visit Alcamoth should they wish. Citizens are only permitted to visit Rokkenjima's allies of Sweden and Finland on Orbis, however. Most information regarding Meta is being withheld by the Witch Council. Citizens who visit Alcamoth or other countries are not allowed to speak of the planet outside of what the Council has decided to reveal to those of Orbis. Currently, all that has been revealed about Meta is a view of the capital city of Evatrice, and various pictures showing the planet's natural environment, as well as a map of the planet. Foreign Relations of Rokkenjima Since its re-arrival to Orbis, Rokkenjima has established few, but close ties with multiple nations. Below is a list of nations that have officially established diplomatic relations with Rokkenjima. The Greater Meta Republic The Greater Meta Republic was Rokkenjima's first ally upon arriving to Orbis. Similar to Rokkenjima, it is a nation run by witches. The two governments have had many conversations with each other, and interact regularly. Former Premier Solaris even visits Rokkenjima during his free time. Due to constant crime and civil unrest in the country, however, Rokkenjima does not allow its citizens to travel to the GMR. Rokkenjima and the Greater Meta Republic form the witch alliance known as Mariage Sorciere. The alliance promotes not only cooperation between witches and nations governed by them, but cooperation between witches and humans as well. The Kingdom of Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden continues to remain one of Rokkenjima's closest allies. Upon Rokkenjima's re-arrival to Orbis, Sweden had granted Rokkenjima the Åland Islands as a place to settle. In return, Mariage Sorciere extended its protection to the Kingdom. Ties with Sweden only grew stronger upon the marriage of Eva-Beatrice and King Zafri Zackery's sister, Sintiya. With the two leaders becoming in-laws, they have shared many conversations, with occasional visits to one another's nations. The Grand Duchy of Finland The Grand Duchy of Finland is considered by many to be Rokkenjima's closest ally. Since the marriage of Eva-Beatrice and Grand Duchess Sintiya, relations between the two countries have been strong and stable. The two leaders have made numerous trips to each other's nations, with public support for their marriage from both countries remaining extremely high. Like Sweden, Finland also receives strong military support from Rokkenjima, and is protected by Mariage Sorciere. Following the disappearance of Grand Duchess Sintiya and the collapse of the government, Finland was divided in half, with the southern half being administered by Rokkenjima, and the northern half being administered by Sweden. The border between the north and south remains open for Finnish citizens to pass through without issue. The country is set to be reunited upon the return of the Grand Duchess. Additionally, Rokkenjima is also a member of the International Defense Organization. The goal of the Organization is similar to that of Mariage Sorciere, in that it promotes cooperation between witches and humans. Members of the IDO include Rokkenjima, the Greater Meta Republic, and Sweden, as well as the three listed below. The Holy Britannian Empire The Holy Britannian Empire and Rokkenjima have had complicated relations in the past. Diplomatic relations were never officially established before the formation of the IDO, but the two nations did have a trade agreement in place. Britannia also had its own embassy in Alcamoth. After just a few weeks, however, all ties with Britannia were cut and the embassy was shut down over a dispute between both governments. Eva-Beatrice would eventually apologize personally, and offer them their embassy back, which Britannia accepted. Trade between the two nations wouldn't occur again until the IDO was established. Currently, relations between Britannia and Rokkenjima are fairly strong, mostly due to occasional visits from C.C. who is a witch herself. The Quarian Empire The Quarian Empire and Rokkenjima had pretty close ties before the formation of the IDO. The leaders of both nations, Eva-Beatrice and Riza Hawkeye, had been introduced by their shared ally - Solaris of the Greater Meta Republic. The two leaders had started speaking regularly after that. Both nations had soon opened up trade with each other and established embassies in one another's capitals. An optional defense treaty had even been signed. Upon the IDO's formation, the ODP was deemed no longer necessary for obvious reasons. Today, relations between Rokkenjima and the Quarian Empire are even closer due to each nation's involvement in the Organization.Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages Category:Pages related to Finland Category:Pages related to Sweden